


Take Me in Your Heart

by tuesdaysinoctober



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, why tf are these tags so hard to find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysinoctober/pseuds/tuesdaysinoctober
Summary: It's fast, it's fleeting but Katara sticks with Yue forever
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 16





	Take Me in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yuetara without Zukka? Yes please. Fic title is inspired by "Andromeda" by Gorillaz

Yue first met Katara on the dance floor. 

She was transfixed by this girl with her hair loose, her arms waving wildly, dancing around like nothing mattered. 

Yue wished she could be like that. 

The girl was at the bar when Yue sat down, her toes tucked under the stool, and ordered a beer. She didn’t normally drink but planning a wedding she didn’t even want to attend, much less be the bride of, meant tonight was a special occasion. 

She didn’t realize the girl she envied had sat next to her until Yue raised her hand to call the bartender back over and the girl placed her hand over Yue’s holding it down. 

“If you’re trying to get drunk,” the girl said with a smile, “try this.” 

She handed over her own drink, which Yue took a cautious sip of. 

It was sweet and strongly alcoholic but it was a taste Yue welcomed. 

“I’m Katara,” the girl said, sticking her hand out, which Yue took and shook quickly. 

“What brings you here?” Katara asked, pulling her phone out of her bra and scrolling through the notifications, responding to only a few. 

“I want to escape,” Yue had answered truthfully. 

“Your life?” Katara prodded. 

“What else?” Yue knew she sounded bitter then but Katara didn’t shy away, just offered her another sip of the blue drink she had been holding. 

Yue finished the glass off, Katara ordered two more, and then they spent the rest of the night dancing. 

It was good to have hands on her body that weren’t trying to control her, to guide her in a way she didn’t want. 

She assumed she wouldn’t see Katara again -- they didn’t exchange social media or numbers or anything -- but when Yue returned to the bar next weekend, Katara was there, slinging shots with a boy, someone with a wiry frame and shaggy hair. 

The boy left shortly after Yue approached Katara, who grinned, ordered four blue drinks, then lead Yue to the dance floor. 

Again, Yue assumed after that night she wouldn’t see Katara again -- they still hadn’t exchanged numbers-- but she really should’ve stopped assuming that. 

***

Yue had been crying just before she walked into the coffee shop where she regularly got her chai latte and ran into Katara who was leaving. Katara greeted her, looked Yue up and down, then said, “Spill.” 

So Yue did. 

She poured out everything about the past few weeks, the engagement to Hahn, how she didn’t love him, didn’t want to get married to him, didn’t know if she wanted to get married, period. She spilled about her overbearing father and her quiet mother, who never seemed to stand up for herself or Yue. Everything, her whole life story, tumbling out. 

Katara was a good listener, and at the end, she took Yue’s hand and kissed it softly before getting up and coming back with a platter of teacakes. 

Yue never got the chance to tell her how much she appreciated that moment. 

They _did_ exchange numbers that time and continued to hang out over the coming weeks and Yue started to learn Katara’s mannerisms, how she’d call the people she cared about “babe”, how she’d sneeze-scream without realizing it, how she’d beat anyone in beer pong, even when she was teetering back and forth on her feet. 

Yue was so grateful for the time she had with Katara that she thought all she felt for Katara was friendship until she left. 

She knew Katara was going to leave, knew Katara was going to travel with her friends, knew she might not ever see her again. 

Their last day together, Katara studied her for a moment, kissed Yue firmly on the lips, and said, “I think you should call off the wedding.” 

They sat in silence for a good while, until Katara checked her phone and said, “I’m gonna be late,” and Yue said, “You should go,” and they hugged tightly and that was it. 

A picture of Katara still hangs in Yue’s home to this day, a reminder of the first person Yue really loved, even though she didn’t realize it at the time. 

She did end up calling off the wedding, although she was estranged from her parents but Yue was okay with that, eventually. It left her free to pursue what she wanted, a first for the girl. 

She got a postcard from Katara once, of a beautiful mountainside, with the message, “Come visit me, babe!” 

The postcard hangs next to the picture.


End file.
